


May I Have This Dance?

by paxton1976



Series: Metamorphosis [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Budding Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ice Dancing, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality (Implied), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: At the rink in the middle of the night, Yuuri overthinks his options before the Cup of China.  Little does he know, Viktor knows something is amiss and meets up with him shortly after.  Instead of using words, Viktor uses actions to ease Yuuri's doubt and express his own feelings for Yuuri.Yuuri looked perplexed as he watched Viktor skate to the sound system.  Viktor plugged his phone into the speakers, swiped his screen a few times and returned to the young man.  He bowed gracefully in front of Yuuri, causing him to chuckle yet again.  Viktor was such a dork at times, but beautifully so.  He arched an eyebrow, waiting for the Viktor's next move.“Yuuri, may I have this dance?” he asked, holding a hand out to the man.  Yuuri felt his heart leap.  He had never skated with anyone on the ice before.  Sure, he had parallel performances with Viktor before but never feeding on each other's movements.  He took a shaky breath and searched Viktor's eyes.  The icy blue orbs twinkled with happiness, acceptance and something else he couldn't quite place.  Yuuri nodded quickly and accepted the outstretched invitation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter took forever. I started writing this in the middle of November but I couldn't get the dance sequence right in my head (long before episode twelve came out, but damn that pair sequence!!). It finally came together about a week and a half ago, but I've been battling curveballs life has thrown at me and needed to work on another series first. My heart has really been into this anime and this series. I am going to have so much fun with it but I want to do it slowly and do it right. I have been watching figure skating for around twenty years and am familiar with the dynamics and moves, but I realize not everyone is. Some have become fans just because of this anime. I tried not to use the names of moves without describing them. As far as the pair back scratch spin, I have *never* heard of a pair doing this. I don't even know if it's physically possible, but these two are always pushing the envelope and it looked so beautiful in my mind. If anyone knows if it has been attempted, please let me know in the comments. I would love to be proved wrong :) I really hope it plays out like a movie in your head like it did mine. 
> 
> The arrangement that jumped out at me when I was thinking about their impromptu dance was Cavalleria Rusticana-Intermezzo composed by Pietro Mascagni. It is beautiful and pure. You can check it out on YouTube. It might give you a better understanding of the emotion and wonder of getting lost in the music.
> 
> As far as the counting, I've seen a few pairs in my lifetime use a countdown while learning routines. I know it seems redundant but it's very realistic. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this installment. Let me know what you think! I love to hear what my readers have to say :)

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/) here. Stay up to date on latest chapters, story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He barely noticed the clouds of frozen breath as he drifted lazily across the ice. He had an uncanny habit of finding himself here whenever doubts plagued him. He especially loved it as it was now: early in the morning, silent except for the scratching of metal on ice, the light of the full moon glowing through the rink's high windows. He came here often in search of solitude and solace. This time was no different.

 

His body moved naturally as thoughts bombarded him. Viktor and him would be leaving for China in a few days, where he would have his first major competition. He was nervous and hesitant. Although his confidence had increased slightly under the Russian's tutelage, the ever present nagging was at the back of his psyche. He had to admit he felt different performing now. It felt right, but he still had a ways to go. He had fun at nationals and was pleasantly surprised when he placed first. The recent memory made him smile slightly. He continued sliding wherever his skates took him: lost in the reflection of his future performances, how to boost his self-confidence, how poorly it would look upon Viktor if he flubbed in China, and the possibility of not making the podium.

 

The last thought stopped him in his tracks. If he didn't win, Viktor would leave. The man said he was here to coach him to the Grand Prix Finals. If Yuuri didn't meet everyone's expectations, the happiness and joy he had experienced would be ripped from him.

 

He gulped harshly, trying to fight the panic rising within him. He didn't want Viktor to leave. He felt that Viktor was one of the few that understood him and met him where he was. He supported Yuuri with that quiet strength that emanated from every fiber of his being. He made Yuuri realize he was worth the attention the Russian lavished upon him. The times they had spent together were the best of his life. Viktor brought out the undiscovered side of his personality, and for that Yuuri was extremely thankful. The sobering reality was he never wanted it to end.

 

“What's marring my Yuuri's beautiful face?”

 

He jumped as he heard the familiar accented voice murmur behind him. Viktor was standing so close him could feel puffs of breath against his ear. He turned slowly, facing Viktor. His eyes were wide as he looked at the smiling Russian.

 

“Um...nothing. I just wanted to get some more practice in before we left. Can never have enough,” he replied, taking a step towards the edge of the rink. Feeling a hand grab his wrist, he halted and glanced at the contact.

 

“I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you. I also know it will eat at you until you come to terms with it. What has you so upset?”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, contemplating whether or not to tell Viktor. It was true. Viktor was there more than anyone had been in his life. The man had become his lifeline and that thought scared him. He was afraid he was putting so much into Viktor and after the Grand Prix, everything would disappear. They would part, Viktor would go back to Russia. He didn't know if his heart could handle it.

 

“I-I don't know,” he began. Viktor tilted his head inquisitively, wisps of light grey hair falling across the bridge of his nose. Yuuri fought the heat building within him before continuing.

 

“I want to do well in China. Not only for me, but for you,” he held a hand out when the other man opened his mouth to speak, “Something Nishigori said the other night has been haunting me. What if everyone thinks I stole you from the world? What if they hate me?”

 

He let his head drop before Viktor could see the tears forming. He absently picked at the hem of his sweatshirt, thankful for any distraction. The resigned exhale made him cringe inwardly. Viktor closed the gap between them so they were inches apart. Placing his delicate fingers under Yuuri's chin, he lifted his head until he was gazing into chocolate brown eyes.

 

“Did you come to St. Petersburg and physically force me to fly to Japan?” Viktor questioned, eyes dancing as he watched Yuuri stifle a giggle. He knew Yuuri would find the inquiry amusing as it was completely out of his character.

 

“No, but...” Yuuri fell silent as one of those lithe fingers pressed against his lips.

 

“I came here of my own volition. I came here because you inspired me. I thought you would get me back on track with my own career. Help you, help myself,” Viktor explained, pausing to gather his thoughts, “But spending all these months with you has changed me. I realized it when we were at the ocean, when I asked what you wanted me to be to you. You accept and want me for who I am, not the playboy or the skating star or most eligible bachelor.” He winked at the young man, causing him to grin.

 

“I love that about you, Yuuri. We've had some great moments together. Some...wow,” he groaned, thinking about their recent trip to Fukuoka. Apparently Yuuri was on the same thought as his cheeks and ears turned a deep red. He chuckled before threading an arm around Yuuri's waist.

 

“Don't be ashamed, my Yuuri. I think what we have is exquisitely beautiful. And you know how bad I am about putting all this into words, so how about I show you?”

 

Yuuri looked perplexed as he watched Viktor skate to the sound system. Viktor plugged his phone into the speakers, swiped his screen a few times and returned to the young man. He bowed gracefully in front of Yuuri, causing him to chuckle yet again. Viktor was such a dork at times, but beautifully so. He arched an eyebrow, waiting for the Viktor's next move.

 

“Yuuri, may I have this dance?” he asked, holding a hand out to the man. Yuuri felt his heart leap. He had never skated with anyone on the ice before. Sure, he had parallel performances with Viktor before but never feeding on each other's movements. He took a shaky breath and searched Viktor's eyes. The icy blue orbs twinkled with happiness, acceptance and something else he couldn't quite place. Yuuri nodded quickly and accepted the outstretched invitation. Viktor pressed a button on a remote hidden in his hoodie. The quiet sounds of differing melodic pitches of violins filled the rink. Yuuri looked around the rink, expecting to see the notes bounce off the walls. A gentle tugging of his hand brought him back to the present.

 

“Come on,” Viktor said gently, “Follow my lead. If we're going to do a jump or move, give a three count leeway. Sound good?” Yuuri nodded then gasped slightly as the Russian's arm circled his waist. Viktor bent his knees and moved them together, creating the momentum to slide backwards. Yuuri skated forward a mere second later. His gaze never broke from Viktor's. He was lost in those beautiful blue twin oceans, heart melting from the simple smile on Viktor's face. He lifted a hand and lightly caressed Viktor's chilled cheek. His heart skipped a beat when Viktor nuzzled against his gloved palm. He felt himself being guided to turn gently. He rotated his left foot to glide a 180 turn until he was flush against Viktor's chest. Yuuri closed his eyes and tilted his head back when he felt the man bury his face into his dark brown tresses.

 

“Lift your right leg and bend forward,” Viktor said softly. He complied with the instructions and felt Viktor's hand lightly glide down his leg to lift and then grasp his ankle. Yuuri leaned forward and gracefully moved his arms out to either side of him. Viktor moved his hands to Yuuri's hips, twisting the man so he was facing him. He urged Yuuri upright and embraced him, leading them in a gentle sway along the ice. He smiled when Yuuri closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly. He had a tendency to get lost in the moves and the music. It felt so good, so right watching the young man forget himself in Viktor's arms. He watched the expressions on Yuuri's face change with each escalation of the music. They reflected the arrangement perfectly: pure, requited love. The entangling of the string instruments and the feeling clear on his face made Viktor's heart swell. He placed his mouth next to Yuuri's ear and licked his lips before speaking.

 

“I'm going to take your left hand and twirl you out. Think you can do a triple toe loop?”

 

He waited for Yuuri to nod. He slipped his hand between their bodies, holding the dark-haired man's. He clasped Yuuri's hand tightly before tugging hard. He watched Yuuri spin quickly away from him, quickly achieving the speed he needed for the jump. He smirked when he counted the rotations: one...two...three...four. He drifted across the ice, synchronizing with Yuuri's backward movement when the man passed him. Closing the gap between them, he pressed his cheek against the other man's.

 

“Show off,” Viktor murmured, “It was supposed to be a triple, not a quad. You never listen to your coach.”

 

He turned his face to the Viktor's so they were inches apart. He met Viktor's eyes and smiled slightly.

 

“Right now, you aren't my coach,” he whispered barely above the music.

 

Viktor beamed at him and spun him around, pulling Yuuri against his body. Yuuri leaned back slightly, pressing his forehead against Viktor's and pushed his fingers through silky grey locks.

 

“I want to try something,” Viktor said as he curved Yuuri backwards before executing a forward spread eagle. Viktor helped him upright and gathered the young man in his arms again. Yuuri nodded, waiting for him to continue.

 

“Do you think we could rotate and have our backs touch, hold hands and attempt a left leg back scratch spin? Instead of pulling close, we'll hold our arms above our heads and spin out. When we step out, go left, skate around the edge and meet me in the middle of the ice. How about it?”

 

He watched Yuuri's face light up and smile broaden. He nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Ok, on three rotate to your left. We are going to do all left so we don't collide. Ready?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright. One...two...three!” He yelled and turned to his left. He felt Yuuri's back against his and hands find his own. Viktor lifted his left leg and leaned his weight to the right. He felt Yuuri shift his weight and they began the spin. He had never heard of anyone attempting a move like this, but he was always one for surprises. Honestly, he wasn't sure they could pull it off. As the spin tightened and sped up, he lifted their joined arms together. Gaining momentum from the straight line, they twirled rapidly for what seemed like an eternity. Viktor felt such a rush, such euphoria. He was successfully completing an unheard of move, and what made it so wonderful is it was with the man he was slowly growing to love. When they began to slow, he hesitantly slid to his left and hugged the edge of the rink. When he was parallel with the center, he changed direction and met Yuuri in the middle. He was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Viktor! We did it! I can't believe we did it!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. Viktor ran the back of his hand down the young man's cheek, smiling at him.

 

“You were amazing,” he said lovingly. Yuuri's smile softened and he stepped away from the Russian. Viktor tilted his head curiously. He had so far taken the initiative in this impromptu routine.

 

“What's on your mind, love?” Viktor asked. He chuckled when a faint pink blush spread across Yuuri's cheekbones.

 

“Parallel triple salchow, rotate right tightly to meet back?”

 

“I like it. You count. On three.”

 

“Ok. Ready?” Viktor nodded and got in place a foot or so away from him. They increased their speed together until they reached one that they could execute the jump.

 

“One....two....three!” They launched off the ice, crossing their arms against their chests and landed beautifully with left legs extended. They met seconds later, Viktor tugging Yuuri closer so he could snake an arm around the young man's back. He spread his hand across Yuuri's back and held his other arm out, fanning his fingers and pointing his index finger out. Yuuri gathered himself, pressed closer to Viktor and lifted his hands to touch either side of the man's head. He smiled at Viktor and drew in a sharp breath. They glided effortless figure eights lazily across the ice. The end of the arrangement was approaching swiftly.

 

“Our dance is almost done. I don't want it to end,” Viktor admitted quietly.

 

“I don't either. Let's end it with a bang. Parallel quad flip, rotate left and meet.”

 

“Are you trying to kill me? It's been almost a year since I've done one of those! Do you think you can do it?” Viktor questioned, knowing jumps weren't exactly Yuuri's forte.

 

“I think I can do it with you. Are you out of practice, old man?” Yuuri teased, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

“Oh bring it, my little katsudon. On three. I'll count.” Viktor increased the distance between them and they skated faster for the last time.

 

They launched simultaneously, swiveling four times. Yuuri held his arms crossed against his chest to maintain his balance while Viktor held both arms above him, head raised to the ceiling. They landed gracefully seconds later. They joined together and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

 

“Now who's the showoff?”

 

“That would be me. We've got about forty-five seconds left. Waist lift transitioning to a dual death drop and sit spin?”

 

“Are you serious? Parallel or joined?”

 

“Joined. Let's make this memorable.” Yuuri huffed and shook his head.

 

“You're insane. On three, you count.”

 

“Alright,” Viktor said, placing his hands on Yuuri's hips, “One...two...three.” He gently lifted the young man and felt him spread his legs slightly to convey the beauty of the lift.

 

“Lowering in three....two....one.” He placed Yuuri back on the ice, pressing his chest against the man's back and joining their hands. They jumped onto their other legs in tandem, squatted so Yuuri was on Viktor's lap and spun together. When they started to slow, he nudged Yuuri up and they spun out moments later. Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri and used his free hand to clutch the other's. He leaned Yuuri back while stepping forward and raised their joined hands above them. They slid to a stop as the music ended. He helped Yuuri up but didn't release him. Chocolate eyes were sparkling as they looked into cerulean. They stayed like that until they regained their breath.

 

“That was...,” Yuuri said softly before being interrupted.

 

“Magnificent,” Viktor offered, “I will never forget this, Yuuri. Come on. Shower time and then we have to go home. It's nearly 4 am and we have to be back by nine.” He chuckled when he heard Yuuri groan. They showered quickly, dressed and walked back home slowly. Neither of them wanted the evening to end. It had started with doubt and trepidation. It had ended in magic and unspoken promise. A thought formed in Yuuri's mind.

 

“Hey Viktor, I have an idea.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“Let's never stop making memories together,” Yuuri said quietly, blushing slightly before looking to the ground. It was bold for him to say something like that, but he didn't want to regret not expressing it. He turned his head when he felt fingers fold into his.

 

“I like that idea,” Viktor confided. They continued home in the dead of night while the stars twinkled down on them, holding hands the entire way.

 


End file.
